lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Suka
Suka Kelsey Noble-Kuz MGE (30 April 1040 - 28 September 1150) was a Human psychologist and educator. She was the one and only wife to the legendary cosmic leader Kuzon Jr., aside whom she served as unofficial Queen of Earth and Empress of the Great Empire for over fifty years. As her husband was an extremely busy and deeply troubled man, she stayed by his side nearly his whole life, guiding him personally and emotionally, and documenting his travels, lifestyle, and troubles into various books and films. Suka was mother to Kuzexandra, Kuzana, and Kuzon IV. Though primarily a psychologist, Suka studied and wrote across all the cognitive sciences, sociology, and anthropology. Traveling across the universe with her husband provided a great way to study how these fields work on thousands of different planets with different races. As Empress, she served as a minister to many organizations promoting education throughout space, promoting a well-informed culture and opening a multitude of libraries and universities. During the two great universal wars, she oversaw humanitarian aid and planetary reconstruction initiatives. Her magnum opus was a lifelong project compiling the extensive study of her husband. Overview Character Suka was a bright, outgoing, ambitious individual always with a aura of peace and bliss. She was characterized by a fierce devotion to her principles and work, underpinning a very loving personality. Though she was very feminine and classy in style, she was personally more of a tomboy. In regards to her legendary husband KJ, she was very modest and willingly spent her life aiding him in every way, never choosing to instead talk about herself or her achievements, which paled in comparison. In this way she was a 'low maintenance and low drama' wife, which was perfect for him. Having met KJ when they were school children, she was fascinated and intrigued by his ambition, smarts, and good looks. Inevitably she chased him, who wasn't much into romance, and he fell for her. She was the one and only personal romance KJ ever had. They would marry as teenagers and be together 86 years until his death, a crazy life full of adventure, tragedy, pain, courage, war, and constant separation. That KJ, a man of legendary power, talent, and prestige, managed to maintain his one true relationship speaks volumes about how truly genuine he was. Though it wasn't an ideal relationship, with KJ constantly traveling and focused on his work, often to the physical and emotional neglect of his family, it was perfect for Suka. His absence greatly negatively affected their latter two children in a way Suka couldn't make up for, and instead they found father figures in other family members. Style With a stunning beauty and an aura brighter than the sun, Suka was known for her bright golden hair and light skin. Most often she wore elaborate but simple pink or purple dresses, usually illustrated with flowers or shapes. She carried a very feminine elegance. Biography Childhood The daughter of Paul and Regina Noble, middle class workers, born April 30th, 1040. As a young girl, Suka loved colors and rainbows, like many children. She was very clumsy, dropped her books often in Grade School and slipped or tripped. Her mother was overly protective of her. Around 2nd grade, Suka met Kuzon Jr., a 1st grader, at lunch on the first day of school, KJ thought she looked lonely. Suka and KJ started being friends, walking in the halls together and visiting each other's houses. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. KJ liked her clumsiness, finding it cute. In school, Suka was a top student (much like KJ) and was in many activities, but quite shy (opposite of KJ). She graduated in 1058 from Lookout High School, a valedictorian. She attended Supreme City University from 1058 to 1066, attaining a PhD in Psychology, and graduating first in her class. Her dissertation became her most popular book, 'Simple Psychology'. Career On 20 July 1061, Suka and Kuzon Jr got married on the Lookout. On 7 April 1062, they had twin daughters Kuzexandra and Kuzana. The two had Pyloric Stenosis, which they kept puking their food up. Her and KJ had to work together to keep their children under control. On 1 January 1063, their first son Kuzon IV was born, the next male generation. In early years, it was hard to balance raising 3 children with her and her husband's careers. Suka served in the Earth Peace Corps. after graduating, until 1070. Due to KJ's busyness, she raised the kids most of the time. Kuzexandra acquired her parents' intelligence and would grow up to be highly successful. After the children were grown up in the 1080s, she traveled the universe to provide humanitarian aid to planets in need. She embarked on a writing career, authoring over 30 books in her career. She became Empress of the Great Empire (unofficial) in 1090. She co-founded the Universal Aid Foundation (UAF) in 1092, which provided aid packages to planets and war veterans. She got involved in public policy and often accompanied her husband on his tours, such as the Universal Supertour from 1094 to 1096. She founded many organizations, associations, and foundations across the universe. Due to her physical attractiveness, she was subject to modelling campaigns for magazine covers. During and after the Herulean War in 1100-01, she stayed on Earth per her husband's request, and helped from there while he was gone. Some say she did more than Chancellor Ocarin, who was Sitting-King. It was now she began to be viewed as a great leader and Queen. Her sense of fashion and flowers in the ePalace garden were influential. She accompanied her husband on his massive KJ Over the Universe political tour, where they traveled in the massive spaceship Odyssey and visited thousands of different planets giving pro-democratic speeches and providing aid/inspiration. During the Great Universal Revolution, she did what she did during Herul, but traveled as well. She led her own military district, getting involved in war campaigns, as a way to help. Final work and death - 'Goddess' of Justice In perfect health up until she was 105, she began declining quickly after KJ's death. She managed to stay intact mentally all the way through, enough to help preserve her husband's legacy and speak of his life from a posthumous point of view. Several years before KJ's death in 1145, a massive documentary film and book project began production with Suka leading the creative charge. Taking nearly a decade to complete, it was finished and released in 1148 across the universe, with technology allowing it to be translated into billions of languages. This was the speaking piece Suka spent her final days on. From natural causes, five years following her husband's, on 28 September 1150, Suka died. Mass memorials and accolades were held and awarded in her praise and memory. But her story didn't end there. She reunited with KJ in Other World, where he was now the elderly God of Justice over the entire universe, intending to be for several thousand years. By his side, much like in mortal life, she is considered the unofficial 'Goddess of Justice'.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II